Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure
by Daisyangel
Summary: Steve decides to confront his feelings about Cheryl. My first fic so please be gentle but please review.
1. Steve's Dreams

a/Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure

Summary: Steve finally confronts his feelings towards a certain police detective by the name of Cheryl.

Rated pg

Steve woke for the third day in a row after having another dream about Cheryl. After the first one he was able to ignore it and push it away but the next two had been more persistent. He had noticed something different between them lately. They had been dancing around their feelings for each other. Their friendly banter would turn flirty for just a brief moment and then they would slip back in to professional mode. "Well that has got to change before I go crazy," Steve told himself as he walked in to the kitchen and headed for the coffee.

"Morning son," Mark said as he scrutinized his son. "Didn't sleep well again?" "Um actually I slept well but I had another…" Steve stopped when he realized what he was about to tell his father. "Another what?" Marked asked as he gazed thoughtfully at him. "Ok if you must know I have been having dreams about Cheryl for the last three nights." "Am I to assume that these are not just a simple dream where you help her out with something or just see her face?" Steve gave his dad an exasperated smile before responding.

"No these are definitely of a romantic nature," Steve admitted as a blush crept on to his cheeks. Mark just looked at him with a knowing smile. "Are you going to do anything about your feelings for Cheryl everyone knows you guys have been dancing around your feelings?" "Yes if I have anything to do about it not doing something about our feelings is driving me crazy," Steve said with a hint of worry creasing his brow. "Son, what is it you look troubled?" "Well what if she does not feel the same then what will I do?" "Steve open your eyes she likes you just as much as you like her so go and do something about it." "Ok dad," Steve said as he got up from the table and headed out the door to go and talk to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand.


	2. Steve Talks to Cheryl

Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure

Summary: Steve finally confronts his feelings towards a certain police detective by the name of Cheryl.

Rated pg

Steve woke for the third day in a row after having another dream about Cheryl. After the first one he was able to ignore it and push it away but the next two had been more persistent. He had noticed something different between them lately. They had been dancing around their feelings for each other. Their friendly banter would turn flirty for just a brief moment and then they would slip back in to professional mode. "Well that has got to change before I go crazy," Steve told himself as he walked in to the kitchen and headed for the coffee.

"Morning son," Mark said as he scrutinized his son. "Didn't sleep well again?" "Um actually I slept well but I had another…" Steve stopped when he realized what he was about to tell his father. "Another what?" Marked asked as he gazed thoughtfully at him. "Ok if you must know I have been having dreams about Cheryl for the last three nights." "Am I to assume that these are not just a simple dream where you help her out with something or just see her face?" Steve gave his dad an exasperated smile before responding.

"No these are definitely of a romantic nature," Steve admitted as a blush crept on to his cheeks. Mark just looked at him with a knowing smile. "Are you going to do anything about your feelings for Cheryl everyone knows you guys have been dancing around your feelings?" "Yes if I have anything to do about it not doing something about our feelings is driving me crazy," Steve said with a hint of worry creasing his brow. "Son, what is it you look troubled?" "Well what if she does not feel the same then what will I do?" "Steve open your eyes she likes you just as much as you like her so go and do something about it." "Ok dad," Steve said as he got up from the table and headed out the door to go and talk to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand.


	3. The Big Date

A/N Ok guys here is the next chapter I hope you like this I really enjoy the pairing of Steve and Cheryl and hope to turn this in to a series. I will not post anymore chapters after this one until I have at least three reviews so please review.

Chapter 3 The Big Date

Summary: Amanda helps Cheryl get ready for her date.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot about this in the two previous chapters. I do not own any of the characters from Diagnosis Murder. Mazzinos however is mine if there is a restaurant by that name I am not aware of it. Ok enough on with the story and remember to review

Amanda met up with Cheryl at the mall on Friday and they went off to buy her a dress. After about an hour of searching "Cheryl I found the perfect dress come here" Amanda called out. "Ok coming give me a second." The dress was made of red silk and flowed around Cheryl and was complimented by her vivacious curves. "Oh Cheryl it looks absolutely breath taking Steve will never know what hit him. "You think he really will like it," Cheryl asked as she examined herself in the mirror? "Yes I do," Amanda reassured her friend. "Ok let's get back to your house and get you ready."

At the beach house careful consideration about what to wear was also going on. Finally Steve was ready and walked upstairs. Mark just stared open mouthed at his son. "Wow, Steve you look great Cheryl will be totally knocked off her feet" Mark said with a smile. "Thanks dad," Steve replied quietly. "Is their anything wrong son you seem kind of quiet?" "Well not really I am just kind of nervous what if she doesn't like me?" "Trust me Steve she likes you and if you don't believe me ask Amanda after all they are fairly good friends." "Thanks dad ok well wish me good luck." "Good luck even though you won't need it."

Amanda was just finishing Cheryl's make-up when the doorbell rang. "Stay right their I will get it," Amanda told Cheryl. Amanda opened the door to find a very nervous Steve standing before her. "Wow, Steve you look fantastic." "Thanks Amanda Cheryl ready yet?" "Yes she is just getting her purse. Are you ok you look kind of nervous?" "Well um that is because I am I am just still kind of worried that she does not like me like I like her." "Trust me Steve you have nothing to be worried about," Amanda said soothingly. "Thanks Amanda." "Oh yah CJ and Dion say that they are happy for you and want you to have a good time." "I plan on doing that." At that moment Cheryl walked in to the living room. Steve's jaw just dropped and he stared at her open mouthed. "Wow" was the only word he could manage. "You look amazing" "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." "Ok kids now you go on and have fun but don't stay out to late," Amanda said with a smile. "Yes mom but it is not a school night," Steve replied with a fake annoyed smile. Amanda just gently smacked him and pushed him towards the door while laughing and saying "just go."

Steve arrived at Mazzinos and enjoyed a delicious meal. After they had finished Steve turned to Cheryl and asked, "Would you like to go dancing?" "Sure I would love to," Cheryl replied. So they went to a club and enjoyed some dancing. Steve could see that Cheryl was getting sleepy and said "I should be getting you home you look tired." "I have had a wonderful time tonight Steve thanks for making all of my dreams come true," Cheryl said. "I am glad that I was able to do that." As Steve dropped Cheryl off at her house she asked, "Do you want to come in for some coffee?" "I would love to but I am kind of tired maybe next time?" "Sure that would be fine do you want to go to dinner and a movie next week," Cheryl asked. "Sure I would love to." "Ok then how about we work out the details but why don't I meet you at the beach house at around 6:00 or so next Friday?" "Lieutenant," Cheryl said with a smile. "That would be great," Steve replied. Steve walked Cheryl to her door and when they reached it he cupped her cheek in his hand gave her a long lingering kiss. "Wow maybe we can do more of that next time and maybe get a bit better acquainted maybe without any clothes on," Cheryl replied demurely. "Why Detective," Steve replied faneing surprise. "I think I can agree with that." Steve watched Cheryl go into her house then drove home with a big smile on his face and collapsed into bed with anticipation of their next date and what it my bring with it.


	4. A New Beginning

Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure

A/n Hey everyone sorry for the long delay but the holidays and finishing college finals took all of my time. Ok on with the story

Summary: Steve realizes that he wants more with Cheryl.

It was a bright and sunny Friday when Cheryl woke up and began to think about the date that was going to happen that night with Steve. She began to think back to the date that had happened previously. He had been such a gentlemen and had done everything for her. "It was nice and I wish I could do it again," Cheryl thought dreamily. "Well banks stop thinking like that because you are going to do that again.

Steve awoke to the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand and the sun shining brightly in to his room. Steve thought back with a smile about how good that first date was and how much he was looking forward to the next one. He finally dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Morning Steve," Mark said with a smile as he looked at Steve over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Morning dad how did you sleep?"

"Yes quite well and you?"

"um good I think."

"Were you thinking of a certain detective and how much you are looking forward to tonight by any chance," Mark asked with a twinkle in his eye?

"Maybe and so what if I am," Steve replied while beginning to smile and blush at the same reason.

"No reason," Mark replied as he headed out the door for work. "See you later sun."

"Bye dad love you."

The day passed quikly for both Cheryl and Steve they each could see the anticipation that they each were feeling.Finally at 5:00 Steve looked up from his paper work and said "Cheryl why don't you go home and get ready and I will see you at the beach house at 6:30."

"Sure see you in a bout an hour and half," Cheryl replied as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door and out to her car. The date went off without a hitch and started a tradition in which Steve and Cheryl went out once or twice a week and Steve began to spend more time at her place then hers.

Six Months Later

"Dad do you think it is to soon to ask her to marry me?" "I love her but I don't want to go to fast and loose her."

"Steve you love her right?"

"Yes I do very much."

"Well then son you are doing the right thing asking Cheryl to marry you is the best thing you can do."

"Thanks dad I knew you would be able to help. Steve went down to his apartment to take a shower and get ready. Cheryl stood in front of her mirror trying o decide what to wear. All Steve told her was to dress nice and be ready to go out to dinner. She finall chose a read dress that was a spaughetti strap dress with material that clung to her and had red sequences and lace that tied up the back.

The evening went off quite well and the dinner and dessert were wonderful. After they finished dessert Steve looked at Cheryl and said.

"Would you like to walk on the beach Detective," Steve said while saying the last word very seductively.

"Of course I would love to walk on the beach Lieutenant." Steve got up and took Cheryl's hand and they walked out on to the beach hand and hand. They walked out under the stars for a while when Steve stopped and turned Cheryl to face him.

"Cheryl I love you so much sweet heart and you mean the world to me." Steve said as he leaned to kiss her.

"I love you to so much baby."

Steve let go of her and she stared in amazement as he dropped to one knee and stared up at her.

"Cheryl I love you so much and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife," Steve said as he began to shake.

"Oh Steve yes I would love to be your wife," Cheryl replied as tears began to fall down her face.

Steve smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh Steve it is beautiful. The ring is a beautiful gold band with one large diamond with three smaller diamonds on each side. Steve got up and took Cheryls hand and they proceeded to walk home hand and hand with the realizeation that soon they would be husband and wife.

The End

A/n I hope you guys enjoyed the story it was my first fic and I enjoyed writing it. I am working on my next fic here is a sneak peek. Steve and Cheryl have been married and are going to have their first child and one of them is hurt will they survive and will their marriage? Oh yah and please review.


End file.
